Unique Start
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: "Thank-you for not making me perfect." Yumemi/Munto drabble. Flower theme.


**_Author:_**_ BebePanda401_**_  
>Story Title: <em>**_Unique Start_**_  
>Warnings: <em>**_None.__  
><em>**_Rated: K+ _**_for no reason other than it has no death.__  
><em>**_A/N: _**_Hey everyone again, yet another 'Munto' story! I've been writing a lot of these lately, haven't I? That's because I want this fandom revived! Come ON people! RedWingedAngel002 is doing her part, what about everybody else? Don't make excuses, this fandom has some of the best work I have EVER seen! And I've read a lot of stories. Believe me when I say that. Anyways, without further rambling, here is my next drabble/one-shot...thingy. Does it count as a drabble? That's for you to decide!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Unique Start~<em>**

Many boys from her school, often compared her to so many extravagant flowers. It was unbelievable.

One matched her up to the lilac beauty of the Anemone. With its intricate petals massaging the air and bringing a quiet beauty and calm to its environment. How could anyone not find that to be intoxicating? She was quiet, considerate and caring towards others. So in other words, was this not the perfect flower to compare her to, without any limits? Without any doubts in mind?

Wrong.

She was loud to her brother, friends, and family. She could be rude if provoked, and did not care for the spiders and bugs in her rather plain green garden. She was not considerate, often dreaming and not caring if others around her thought of herself being strange, or perhaps confusing many people around her. She was a dreamer, not a quiet, kind girl.

So what about the Chrysanthemum? Its buttery glow has come to represent the golden shine of fidelity, very much like the golden colour of her long and soft-to-the-touch tresses. She was faithful and loyal to her friends, always coming to their aids in their maths or science homework. She liked to help the teacher with his activities, so was she not the fidelity being they all thought her to be?

Wrong again.

She may have golden hair, but it did not glow. In actual fact, it held a rather dull shine to it. And sure she helped her friends when they were in trouble- but wouldn't anyone else? She refused to participate in Sport's helping out, and she did not like to aid strangers without her friends or families consent first. She was the one who pondered if she should help that old lady cross the street- but someone had already helped that person, so she continued to walk along the road.

Why did so many people think of her to be...

Perfect?

A goddess?

A chosen one?

The best thing ever created?

**NO!**

She was just a normal _(in a matter of speaking) _human girl!

She liked to be spoiled. She liked to dream about improbable things that couldn't happen within her current age range. She liked to argue with her brother over the television remote. She **loved **just being a normal girl leading a normal life, with a dreamers heart. Just to live a life without being compared to beautiful objects without her flaws would be satisfying enough, but it wasn't that way with most people. However...

However, he compared her to something different.

The iris.

He had told her many things about it. He said that although the iris wasn't the tallest flower, not the most vibrant of colours, or even the prettiest of them all, it was much different. It held a unique shine to it that no flower could ever hope to obtain, not even the rose. It contained more depth of color and mystery than any other flower, and had came to represent the eternal promise of renewal, rebirth, and the transformation of monotony into delight.

Which he found, suited her very well.

She was not perfect, she was unique.

And when he presented her with a bunch, she smiled.

"Thank-you for not making me perfect."

"You're welcome."

And with the thank-you's finished, it was soon followed by a small kiss on the cheek, a cheek had slightly going red with embarrassment. However, they could both tell that, with these new uprising feelings...

...This was the start of something new, for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_No, I'm not going to tell you who blushed. That's my secret, and up to you guys to guess~ Anyways, I wrote this to tell everyone that Yumemi is not perfect, and she probably doesn't want to be. So yeah. That's all ^^. _

_P.S: Who ELSE wants to see Munto blush? I do! I want to see him embarrassed!_

_***Just did some edits. Thank-you RedWingedAngel002! **_


End file.
